


Who's the Boss, Carlton?

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [4]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Anal Sex, Average Cock!Carlton, Bareback Sex, Carlton and Will are both 18, Cock Slut!Carlton, Cousin Incest, Cum Swallowing, Idea from Season 4 - Episode 15, Large Cock!Will, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screamer!Carlton, Slightly Dominant!Will, Versatile Bottom!Carlton, Versatile Top!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Will's just about had enough of Carlton's annoying, incompetent and overbearing ways as his new Boss at ULA and quits. At home however, in bed, Will is the Bossman of Carlton.





	Who's the Boss, Carlton?

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

At ULA Will stepped out of the office looking resigned, sporting a pale lime green Military cap on his head. On top of it sat a blue poor excuse for a stuffed number 2, complete with a turquoise fan. It was meant to resemble a Peacock. He was also wearing a blue badly cut waistcoat, designed to look like a Peacock's plumage. It was bad.  
'Carlton, I think we need to have a little talk, man. You know... bird to nerd.'  
'Sorry, I'm busy.' Carlton said with a smirk as he turned and walked away.  
Will came up be hind him and pulled his cousin away from the two ladies he had interrupted with his cringeworthy charm. 

 

'Look around, man.' Will went on as he waived his arm. 'The Peacock is a place where people just come to kick it, man. To relax. You know, get away from the pressures of class. If you start hassling them, they'll go somewhere else.'  
'Where? The closest competition is three blocks off campus.' Carlton replied. 'Look, don't you see, Will? We've got these people by the textbooks. We can charge and pretty much do whatever we want.' 

 

'This is like sex to you, isn't it?' Will asked with a smile.  
'Yes!'  
'Well, you know what? It doesn't turn me on, Carlton. I think you're being an idiot.'  
With that, Will walked off a few paces before he turned back, only to find his cousin had drawn from the inner pocket of his jacket a price gun, and held it up at Will - as though he was out West. 

 

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Will looked at his cousin through half-lidded eyes.  
'What do you think you're gonna do with that, mister?'  
'Marking up the prices, Will.' Carlton replied with ease.  
'Can't let you do that, Carlton.' Will said and he and Mr Mark Up began circling each other. 'These people are students. They're good people. Decent people. They can't afford to pay any more.' 

 

'Save it for someone who cares.' Carlton finished, as he went to begin pricing up a box of sandwiches.  
'Freeze, man!' Will cried out, as he too drew his own price gun and pointed it at his cousin. His hand shaking.  
'Do what you got to do, cowboy.' Carlton replied with a blank look over his shoulder.  
Will pulled the trigger, as he took a step and tagged his idiot relative's forehead with a low price. 

 

Will and Carlton suddenly began his an angry price gun race, that only lasted about sixty seconds before Will snatched the gun right out of his cousin's hands.  
'Hey, give me back my gun.' Carlton said. 'Listen, as your boss...' He raised his right hand and peeled of the price label from his forehead. 'I'm not gonna tolerate that kind of insubordination.'  
'You're not my boss,' Will replied outraged. 'You're just some butt-kissing, apple-a-day suck up that got lucky!'  
'Oh, that's it.' Carlton went on, nodded his head. 'That little outburst is going to cost you a reduction in hours.'  
'Well, I'll do you one better.' Will went on. 'How about zero hours? I quit!' 

 

 **\- WTBC -**

 

That night in the pool house, Carlton came in, shut the doors and lowered all the blinds before he made his way to his and Will's shared bedroom and went in. He barely glanced over at Will's empty bed, as he walked over to his and began undressing. When he was naked, he pulled back his duvet and got into bed. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of his second day at work tomorrow.  
Unfortunately, he didn't get very far into his dream as he was rudely awoken by having his bed covers pulled from him. He woke, turned on the lamp beside his bed and found Will standing over him. 

 

'You may be the boss at ULA, but here,' Will stated firmly, 'I'm the boss of you.'  
With that said, Will leant down and grabbed Carlton's soft cock and balls in a firm grip and yanked on them hard. Will had Carlton groaning and moaning very quickly.  
'Who's the boss, Carlton?' Will asked, as he again yanked harder his cousin's jewels.  
'Y-You are W-Will.'  
'You got that right.' 

 

Will let go of Carlton's hardening cock and balls and walked across the room. From the dresser he removed a couple of ties and brought them back over to the bed. Both their beds had railings for headboards, and Will began wrapping Carlton's left wrist in the tie, before he took the tie and yanked his cousin's wrist up to the railing and securely tied it to the bed. He then walked around the bed and set about tying up the boy's other wrist, on the opposite side. Throughout all this Carlton mewled and moaned. He was beginning to like this new and slightly dominating Will. 

 

Once he had Carlton's wrists properly secured to the headboard rails, Will stepped back and stripped completely himself, before he crawled seductively up from the foot of the bed. Carlton spread his legs wide apart as Will got nearer. His cock now hard and flexing about, with wonton need. Will sat back in his knees, his own large thick cock twitching with excitement, as he stared down into Carlton's dark brown eyes. Will growled low and immediately began to ravish his cousin's lips with a hard dominating kiss. 

 

After those lips had become plump and bruised nicely, Will began peppering kisses, nips and lips down Carlton's neck and chest - while with his hands, he tweaked and pinched those nipples, until they were both hard and sensitive buds. Will then shifted back a little on his knees and began trailing kisses, nips and licks down the rest of Carlton's chest and stomach, dipping into his naval and swirling his tongue around in there, before he continued further south. Will, much to Carlton's frustration didn't trail his kisses, nips and licks over his hard cock, but went around it instead. 

 

Peppering his right inner thigh, Will then took hold of his cousin's legs and hauled them up, until he had Carlton bent double, his hard and aching cock now lay flat on his stomach, while his ass hole was exposed to the room. Will then began sucking on each of his cousin's heavy and aching balls. He played with them until Carlton was a sobbing mess. Will released the the left ball from his mouth and finally lowered his head and pressed his open mouth and nose into that sweet tasting ass crack and went to town on devouring his cousin's tight hole. 

 

Carlton was mewling. He really wanted to lie there with his hand free and resting on the back of Will's head, as he kept his cousin's head pressed hard into in ass, while Will ate him out. But he couldn't, Will had tied him securely. So he had no choice but to lie there and take his cousin's wonderful ministrations. His eyes were rolling, his mouth filled with drool, he whimpered, mewled, moaned and groaned. His cock was oozing pre-cum all over his stomach, as Will continued on. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Will sat back up and licked his lips, he then spat into his right hand and with the gob of spit, he lubed himself up. He shifted closer - keeping his left hand on his cousin's right leg, making sure he kept them there - before he guided his cock to rest at Carlton's tight wet entrance.  
'Who's the boss, Carlton?' Will asked. Just as Carlton was about to reply, he was thrust into brutally and viscously hard.  
'YOU ARE W-WILL!' Carlton cried out as Will took him so forcefully. His eyes rolled again as he started a loud running litany of mewls, whimpers, wails and moans all while Will fucked him hard, fast and deep. 

 

Will pummelled and pounded Carlton's ass like there was no tomorrow, growling on every deep inward thrust, nailing C's prostate with dead accuracy, making Carlton wail, or sliding on up right past it and burying himself deep in the boy's guts. Either way Carlton was very satisfied. In no time at all Carlton's body arched as much as it could, with Will's weight on top of him and he came hard with a shout. Spraying himself with hot ropes of thick whit cum. Feeling Carlton's hot and tight internal walls clenching hard around his still pumping cock, Will threw his head back and came deeply inside that great ass. Flooding his cousin's guts with his own large hot thick load. 

 

 **\- WTBC -**

 

A few minutes later Will pulled out, released Carlton from his bonds and after getting themselves comfortable next to each other in the bed, they soon fell asleep. Carlton lying on his side facing his bedside table, with Will spooned up behind him, is now flaccid cock resting snugly against the crack of Carlton's ass. Will smiled into C's neck, as he felt his cold cum leak out on his cock. The feeling made him hard within seconds, and Will took his wet cock and slid it back into to Carlton's sloppy, gaping hole. In his sleep, Carlton sighed deeply and wiggled his once again filled butt against Will, moaning softly.


End file.
